Ambush
by mystiri1
Summary: One-shot. Sephiroth is persistent. Yaoi, Sephiroth/Leon.


_**Author's note:** for the porn_battle prompt, KH, Sepiroth/Leon, it isn't that easy. Pretty much PWP.  
_

_**Warning:** This story contains male/male sexual interactions. If that's not your thing, pick a different story to read._

* * *

Leon used to wonder why Cloud didn't just ignore Sephiroth. The way the silver-haired warrior acted put him in mind of a playground bully, desperately seeking attention in any manner possible. If he didn't have the gratification of Cloud rushing off to confront him every time he showed up, surely he would go away and cause trouble somewhere else.

That was before Sephiroth turned his interest on him.

Walking alone on his way home from patrol, Leon was grabbed and yanked into an alleyway, pressed up against a wall before he could even register anything happening. He tensed, ready to fight back, and then his nose caught the familiar scent of leather, sweat, and something sharp and slightly chemical that he identified with Cloud and Sephiroth. It shouldn't have been enough to make him relax – should have been taken as cause for alarm – but sense took several long steps out of the window whenever Sephiroth was involved.

He was about to object when a mouth slanted over his, kissing him hungrily.

Sephiroth's grip on him shifted, lifting him until his feet were no longer touching the ground and the only thing hold him in place was the hands on his hips and the heavy weight of the other man's body pressed between his legs. Then he rocked forward, grinding their hips together, and Leon groaned. It was sudden, but he could already feel himself responding to the push of Sephiroth's hard length against his groin. It felt good, too good, and he wanted more, something Sephiroth was giving him, establishing a hard and fast rhythm as he thrust against Leon.

He struggled to hold onto coherent thought. He was in an alley, where anybody could see them, and Sephiroth hadn't so much as said a word in greeting or explanation. Irritation over this last thought allowed him to force his eyes open, as they'd drifted closed at some point. Sephiroth's eyes weren't closed at all, and he could see the slit-pupils were dilated wide and almost round. Something in them suggested that reasoned conversation was probably beyond the silver-haired warrior at this point.

Leon sighed into the other man's voracious mouth. It wasn't as if he was resisting, anyway. Not only would it be futile, Sephiroth had made it clear earlier in their acquaintance that his verbal consent was irrelevant when he could smell Leon's arousal. It took a lot of the strength out of any argument he could put up because Sephiroth could tell that yes, he _was_ interested; he just wished that the former General had a few more scruples about public performances. Most likely, he considered the alleyway a concession to Leon's tender sensibilities. After all, it wasn't like they were doing this in the middle of the road.

Everything was quickly dissolving into a haze of heat and lust and urgency. Sephiroth's thrusts against him became faster, harder, and Leon tried to rock into the movements, thwarted by his own lack of leverage. Then Sephiroth suddenly jerked against him, lips leaving his and teeth sinking had into the curve of one shoulder. It was enough to send Leon tumbling into an orgasm of his own.

He was only half aware of Sephiroth stepping back and letting him go, of sliding down the wall until his feet touched the ground. His knees gave beneath him at first, but he caught himself before he collapsed completely. There was a rush of cool sensation that Leon associated with the dark portals Sephiroth used to get around, and then he was alone.

Alone, in an alley, gradually becoming aware of the wet, sticky feeling in the front of his pants.

Leon swore, and tried to figure out the best way to get home without everybody noticing the conspicuous wet spot.

When he opened the door to the house he shared with Cloud, the blond warrior was sitting on the couch, cleaning his sword. He looked up, saw Leon's dishevelled appearance, and gave him a look that was half amusement, and half commiseration. Leon headed up the stairs to change clothes, and see whether Sephiroth really had left a love-bite on his neck for the world to see like he suspected.

Since he'd attracted the warrior's attention, Leon had finally come to understand what Cloud already knew.

Ignoring Sephiroth wasn't that easy.


End file.
